Brother
by Rebekah Jane
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Mid-Eclipse. Nervous about the fight and her decisions, Bella is finding it hard to keep up. While Edward hunts, Bella receives some love advice from an unexpected source.


**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! So this is just a sweet little one-shot that came to mind when I saw one of those annoying ads for vampire roleplaying. The tagline was 'choose your fangs' and somehow it got me thinking about this. At the end I was gonna have Emmett say 'choose your fangs' but it didn't really fit. I dunno. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it (lemme know if you do!) and have a great day!**

**P.S I'm really sick right now so there may be some mistakes in grammar and spelling here and there. I'm a complete grammar and spelling nut but I'm way too sick to go over this.**

**

* * *

**

These doubting days, more than others, I hated when Edward left. Though I knew perfectly well that Edward needed to hunt, his absence always unsettled me. In the midst of this oncoming battle and all the confusion about my fast approaching future it was getting hard to know what I wanted. Of course, in my heart I knew I absolutely wanted Edward, but with Jacob fighting so hard… I let my head fall to the pillow and pushed the book I had been attempting to read away. I lay like that, face down on Edward's ridiculously large bed, listening to the quiet of the house for any sound of his return. As soon as Edward was back, all thoughts of decisions would be out of my head, I assured myself.

And yet, the quiet was painfully… quiet. No Edward. Not for a good few hours, I deduced.

"One of those days, huh?"

I flinched violently, and jerked my head up, making Emmett chuckle his deep, rumbly chuckle. As he crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed I propped my head up with my elbow and tried not to look as embarrassed as I felt.

"Sort of," I mumbled, pushing my hair out of my face with my free hand.

"I know the feeling," Emmett nodded knowingly.

I laughed darkly, "I'd be kind of disturbed if you did,"

A grin cracked over Emmett's handsome face and he laughed again, "Oh, right. Yeah, me too,"

His smile was infectious, and I found myself beaming back at him. I always enjoyed being in Emmett's company. He was always laughing.

"So it's the boy thing?" he said, flopping down on the bed and crossing his ankles in the air like a schoolgirl. I giggled.

"Sure,"

"Mm, tough choice. Well, they're both gorgeous," he said with a flamboyant flick of his wrist.

"Are you really trying to talk boys with me, Emmett?" I teased, though I was intrigued.

"I might not have been in a love triangle before, but I know what it's like to be in an overwhelming pickle." he said genuinely, "Besides, maybe I can offer some manly insight,"

I rolled my eyes, "It's not a love triangle,"

Emmett scoffed and I frowned.

"I guess it is…" I mulled, "Well, if it's a triangle then it's definitely right-angled."

"And I'm guessing my little brother's the closer point?" Emmett offered.

"Of course."

"But there's also the other point," he continued.

I studied his face, nervous suddenly. However, I saw no judgement. Emmett just looked friendly and helpful, even amused. Slowly, I nodded.

"Jacob's my best friend. I don't want to lose him,"

"Well, aside from his charming aroma," Emmett rolled his eyes, "I really can't see the draw, to be honest."

I laughed, "Emmett, you've hardly met him,"

"He's smelly!" Emmett protested childishly.

I poked my tongue at him.

"You've got a lot to think about. Jacob can offer you a normal…er life." Emmett guessed after our affectionate moment.

I frowned, "I don't know. I don't love Jacob… Not like that. And I could never leave Edward. Not after all we've been through."

"All Edward wants is for you to be happy,"

"But it would break his heart. I could never be happy, knowing I'd done that to someone," I choked, mortified at the idea.

"Mm, you're right. I wonder how Jacob feels right now?" Emmett sounded teasing.

After a moment, I got it. I took in a sharp breath, realising what I'd just said.

"Oh god," I let my head fall into my palms.

Immediately, Emmett's gigantic, cold arm was around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just…"

"You're right. You're so right. Urgh, I'm a monster," I brooded.

That set Emmett off cackling.

"Says the human," Emmett spat out after a good moment of laughter.

I lifted my head and rolled my eyes at him.

"Look, Bella, you're not a monster. You're not. The way I see it, you're trying to please everyone and it's just not working." Emmett said.

I groaned, "Please, I'm the most selfish person in the world,"

"Oh, sure. Bella, if you were selfish then Edward would still be the brooding grouch he was before he met you. If you were selfish, Edward would be dead, the Volturi would have killed him the second he stepped out into to sun. Hell, if you were selfish you wouldn't have even moved to Forks."

"But what about Jacob!" I protested.

"Bella, for once in your life, be selfish! Listen to what you want! You're in a very unfortunate situation, between two very much in love men and eventually you will have to disappoint one. If you go through this trying to make them both happy it's not going to end well."

I stared, shell-shocked. Emmett's bright gold eyes gleamed with understanding. There was no doubt about it, I had the best sort-of brother in the world.

"All you have to focus on," he said, calmer and quieter, "is your decision. Fangs or fur?"

We both laughed and he stood up, tousling my hair with his hand.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go and find Jasper, it's been a while since I've kicked his ass at something and he needs to be kept in line. See ya later, kid," he turned to walk out.

"Hey, Emmett," I called after him, "You're the best,"

I could hear him laughing at my cheesy line all the way down the stairs. Cheesy, but true. Best sort-of brother in the world.


End file.
